


upgrades

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco finds out Laurel's birthday is coming up and is determined to make something awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	upgrades

Grape was probably his least favourite flavour of lollipop but he had yet to go out and buy a new stash so it was going to have to do as he watched the computer screen and the bad rendering of a street camera.

He kept flicking through other cameras to see if he could get a better picture or angle because there was no way he wanted to miss Laurel taking down the meta human they were tracking.

He’d bet she’d get to it before Barry and thus far he was winning, looking over at Iris who had bet against him with a grin, she shook her head but smiled in good spirits.

“You guys see anything on the cameras?” Laurel’s voice came through the mics.

“He hasn’t left the building unless there’s another way out that wasn’t in the building specs.” Cisco made a face on the idea he might have missed that. “You should be good to get him, just be careful.”

He leaned back in his chair, idly twisting the lollipop in his mouth.

“I wonder if we could upgrade your Canary Cry and give it a different setting, like echolocation going on that pings to you how many people are in the vicinity and maybe something that could pick up if they were metahuman, but it would have to be quiet so they didn’t hear you so just hooked up to your comm system…” He was just mumbling in thought, scratching ideas down on the nearest piece of paper.

“That sounds great Cisco,” Laurel’s words were interspaced with amused chuckling, “Maybe you could make that for my birthday.”

That got his attention, pencil in his hand dropping, “Wait your birthday’s coming up?”

Laurel did a hair flip on screen, something she had a habit of doing when the wig was getting in her way too much and Cisco had teased before that it was to look amazing in front of criminals and Laurel had teased back that there was no reason not to.

“Next week, actually only three days from now.”

“Three days?” Cisco looked at the rough design he had been doodling and all the idea he had jotted down, he chewed the bottom of his lip in worry, “That’s not enough time.”

“Cisco I was just kidding.” Laurel began but Cisco was shaking his head even if she couldn’t see him.

“Nope, you need a present.” Cisco insisted, he picked up the pencil again and started sketching some more.

“Cisco.” Laurel’s voice was warmed with gratitude and bemusement.

What happened next had Cisco groaned because he’d been so focused on his paper he’d missed the metahuman jumping out at Laurel from the building and her swift takedown.

“Barry I’ve got a pickup here.” Laurel said over the comms, just as Cisco looked up and his shoulders fell at having missed the action.

But since the metahuman was down for the count and everyone was okay he stood up, “Nice takedown.” He said into the comms before sliding it off his head and grabbing the sheet of paper to rush off to his area in the lab.

“Wait hey, Cisco what about helping Laurel get back?” Caitlin called out but didn’t get an answer, exchanging a glance with Iris.

“Looks like somebody’s getting serious.” Iris commented, grinning.

Caitlin nodded her agreement, picking up the headset Cisco had dropped and telling Laurel the roads she’d need to take to get back to STAR labs as she was still learning them.

~~

“I need your mask.” Cisco said, practically pouncing on Laurel as soon as she was in.

“Oh?” Laurel had just pulled it off and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Cisco held his hand out for it and beamed at her, “It’s a surprise.”

Laurel handed her mask over, “If you say so.”

She didn’t leave however when Cisco darted back to his lab area, ducking into the washrooms to take a quick shower and change but coming to take a seat in the central area where she could see him working away, a smile on her face at watching him in his element for a change.

~~

For a surprise Cisco had a hard time keeping it in, his excitement usually meant he wanted to share his ideas and there were several times he’d almost blurted out what he was doing while they were eating dinner Laurel had brought in since Cisco needed at least some time out of his area of the lab.

“You’re using your devious lawyer mind tricks.” Cisco shook his finger at her, “But those won’t work on me.”

Laurel’s eyes crinkled when she smiled in amusement, “These like jedi mind tricks.”

“Worse.” Cisco said, “Cause they’ve evolved from a long long time ago when Star Wars took place.”

Laurel’s shoulders shook in suppressed laughter, knowing that Cisco was going to have said something about Star Wars being true.

“Speaking of my jedi mind trick powers, I’ve got a case I need to review.” Laurel frowned looking at her watch, she grabbed her bag and stood up, resting her arms on the chair to eye Cisco with something akin to worry, “Try to get some sleep, don’t hole up in the lab.”

Cisco waved the concern off, “I’m almost done.”

She shook her head, “Uh hunh, until you notice something new you can do. But I appreciate this.” She leaned over, resting her hand over top of his briefly, “Just don’t burn yourself out doing it, I kinda like your normal energy.”

With one last smile his way she stepped out of STAR labs and headed back home.

~~

She had taken her birthday off, glad she had since she hadn’t even gotten to bed until 3am, up most of the night trying to help Barry hunt down a metahuman with no luck.

There were several texts on her phone, from her sister who had the Black Canary mantle in Starling City, her parents, the friends she had left in Starling City when she’d transferred to Central City, her new friends in Central City, and of course, Cisco.

Though he had left a few.

_happy birthday!! :)  
_

_guess ur not the early bird lol_

_come by the lab when u wake up!_

_ignore the burnt door when u come in. it was an accident._

_we have cake._

_and coffee._

Laurel laughed, getting out of bed and stepping into the shower; coming back to her room to look for comfy clothes to wear that day.

After donning on jeans and simple blue t-shirt she headed out to STAR labs, walking in and greeted with a hug from Iris who had just arrived as well.

“Happy Birthday!” Iris grinned at her, linking arms with her as they walked into the lab. “Guess Cisco must have finished whatever he was planning cause Barry texted me that he’s just been texting you in boredom.”

Laurel waved her phone in the air, “I noticed.”

They made it to the central lab area where Barry was zooming around playing several games at once, Caitlin was monitoring him, and Cisco was videotaping it.

“I see they got bored waiting.” Iris commented, loud enough for them to hear and Barry dropped the ping pong paddle he had been holding with a grin while Cisco whirled around.

“Laurel!” Cisco set the video camera down, “Happy birthday!”

“Thank you,” Laurel smiled widely while Caitlin and Barry chimed in, “I hear there’s cake but more importantly, coffee.”

“Yes, just wait right there, I’ll get you a cup.” Cisco turned and walked towards the kitchenette area of the lab, pouring a cup of coffee in a STAR labs mug and walking back to pass it to her.

“We were actually thinking breakfast, or a late one at least, before cake.” Caitlin said, Laurel tried not to snicker when she heard Barry muttering how he could go for another breakfast.

She took a sip of the coffee after saying a quick thank you to Cisco, humming happily at the caffeine boost.

“Breakfast sounds great,” She finally said after she’d drank half the cup and realized everyone was waiting for her response and Barry whooped at that, zooming off after yelling something about getting a table for them.

“That’s still going to take time to get used to.” Laurel said, looking at the swinging door in Barry’s wake, Iris patted her arm in agreement.

~~

Breakfast was pretty loud, the diner they were at was full despite it no longer being the breakfast rush, and the group itself was talking excitedly; Caitlin telling stories of when Cisco and her had first started working at STAR labs.

Gifts were piled towards her near the end of the meal, Iris and Barry had gotten her a new nightstick that Iris assured her was the best on the line and even her dad was impressed with it (Laurel’s dad would be too once she showed him), Joe wasn’t there but he had given a gift to Iris for her which was coffee beans he knew she’d appreciate, and Caitlin had gotten her a few books that Laurel had mentioned wanting to read in her nonexistent time off.

“Mine’s back at the lab.” Cisco said, “After cake.”

“Oh I see what comes first,” Laurel rested her cheek in her hand, elbow on the table.

“Maybe I could be convinced for presents first.”

“I think I could take that challenge.” Laurel tilted her head, crooked smile on her face.

Barry cleared his throat, knee banging on the table as he stood, “I think I’ll just go pay the bill now.”

“I think we’ll join you,” Iris stood up, winking at Laurel and Caitlin hid her own amused smile behind her hand as she stood up too, “Leave the two lovebirds be.”

Eventually Laurel was going to tire of bird puns, Sara never had to put up with them, not that she’d tell her sister she was since Sara would probably just laugh over the phone at that.

Cisco pushed his hair back nervously at the comment and Laurel idly picked up her fork to twirl in her fingers.

“I’m looking forward to whatever it is you made.” Laurel said to break the silence, smiling at Cisco to show that the lovebirds comment was fine with her; it didn’t have to mean anything.

Cisco grinned in that excited way he did whenever he was going to talk about something he made, puffing up with pride, “It’s going to be epic. Everyone’s going to be jealous.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Cisco’s tech was after all well known in their world now, villains were always after it and Sara had asked him for a similar Canary Cry piece when she visited that one time. Laurel dropped the fork, linking her fingers so she wouldn’t fiddle anymore, “Whatever it is I’m sure I’ll love it. And I appreciate you making it; I know how hard you’ve been working these past few days.”

Cisco nodded, “All work and no play make Cisco a dull boy.” He had that voice that meant he was quoting something though Laurel had no idea what, laughing at it anyway just from his over exaggerated tone.

“Come on,” Laurel stood up and took Cisco’s hand. “Let’s go follow the others before they leave without us.”

They reached the car with their hands still linked.

~~

“Okay, you ready?” Cisco sounded equal parts excited and nervous.

“I was ready ten minutes ago.” Laurel’s eyes were shut, she had her suit and mask back on, Canary Cry tech firmly in place though it felt lighter than before even despite all the modifications she was betting Cisco made.

“I’m building suspense and you can open your ey- no wait, hold on.” Fingers adjusted something and Laurel laughed.

“Cisco!”

“Okay, open eyes now.”

She opened them just in time so see Cisco spreading his hands excitedly but beyond that, nothing looked different.

They were in a remote area of STAR labs that Laurel liked to use as training, some targets had been set up courtesy of Cisco.

She bit her lip, not wanting to say whatever Cisco had done wasn’t working and possibly hurt his feelings but also a little confused on what was supposed to going on.

“Oh wait, right.” Cisco darted over to the lightswitch and turned it off, leaving them in the dark.

“Okay feel the buttons on the Canary Cry?” He yelled out and Laurel raised her hand to feel around, calling back an affirmative when she felt them, “Press the one closest to the front.”

She did so, again nothing happened.

“Cisco?” She began but got cut off pretty quickly.

“Now yell!”

“What?”

“Do a Canary Cry while holding it down!”

“Okay,” She muttered, turning away from his voice and inhaled sharply only to yell a second later while pressing the button.

There was no sound though, the only thing she heard a second later was a sharp beep in her ears.

“What was that?” She asked, the lights came back on and she blinked against them.

“That was the new and improved Canary Cry, now with different modes.” He came over, “That one links with your comm and when press that button it kind of…mutes your soundwaves and emits a different pulse that looks around the room. The beeping lets you know how many people are in there, it’ll work if you can’t get a sight on the inside of a building.”

She grinned at him, “Cisco that’s amazing!”

“Wait wait, there’s more.” The lights went off again a few seconds later.

“Press the second one, you won’t have to hold it down or do a Canary Cry though.”

Sure enough her mask shifted, something dropping over her eyes and when she blinked it was like having night vision.

“This one’s linked with your mask, it’s if you can get a look in the building properly, just press it again to release but that should help you in a night fight if you need it.”

She pressed it again and her mask slid back to normal, the lights came on again.

“The third one is for a more precise Canary Cry if you only want one target and the fourth one sends back area diagnostics to us so we can help you more. So.” Cisco grinned, “What do you think? Pretty awesome right?”

“That’s just one way of putting it,” Laurel laughed, her heart feeling a lot lighter than it had in months. She crooked a finger at Cisco, “C’mere.”

As soon as he was close enough she pulled him into a hug, “Thank you Cisco. This is an amazing present.”

“Well you know,” Cisco said when she pulled back, “I thought you might like something really cool.”

“Beyond really cool.” She agreed, “Wait till I tell my sister about this one, or Barry, they’re going to be jealous.”

The two of them stood there, grinning at each other until finally Laurel decided enough was enough anyway, they maybe had been flirting long enough and so she reached over and pulled Cisco into a kiss.

“That’s ah, some thank you.” Cisco said a little breathlessly, “Not that I’m complaining.”

She laughed, Cisco leaning in to kiss her again now that he could, hand on her cheek.

“You know I always fantasized about kissing you with the suit on.” He mumbled when they broke apart this time. “Way better in reality.”

She was about to kiss him again, laughing over his declaration when Caitlin’s voice came over the comms.

“Metahuman spotted at Central City Bank, Barry might need back up Laurel.”

“Guess I’ll get to try out your tech sooner than expected.” She said as they raced through the doors.

“Guess this must be some birthday for you.” Cisco was plugging away at his tablet and showing her a video feed as they walked to where her bike was parked.

“I don’t know,” Laurel hummed, closing the gap between them to kiss Cisco once more before she got on her bike, “I think it might be my favourite one yet.”


End file.
